Palabras
by Megu-chan1
Summary: [Oneshot]Necesito decirte esto. Incluso si nunca lo oyes, necesito decirlo. MiloXCamus


Un pequeño one-shot, desde el punto de vista de Camus, hablando sobre Milo y reflexionando sobre su relación con Milo. Reviews con  
comentarios o críticas constructivas son apreciados.

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

* * *

Nunca me faltaron palabras contigo. 

Al conocerte, incluso a pesar de mi corta edad, sabía que serías problemas. Te veías tan ansioso e incapaz de seguir órdenes. Sabía que era lo mejor mantenerme alejado, pero tú te acercaste a mí, y a pesar de contrastar de una gran manera, caí bajo tu personalidad de Escorpio, así como lo hicieron tantas otras personas después de mí. Fuiste tan encantador, y yo tan impresionable.

Al crecer, tus conquistas no solo se volvieron voluntarias y predeterminadas, sino que crecieron en número. No era raro que bajase a tu templo y no te encontrase, y verte horas mas tarde, dispuesto a contarme de tus aventuras, mientras yo me mordía la lengua y fingía un interés mínimo, cuando en realidad me desgarraba por dentro. Nunca los trajiste al Santuario (eras desafiante, pero nunca pasaste ese límite), y por eso siempre estuve agradecido. Fui un iluso, y tú, aunque nunca lo supiste, fuiste tan cruel conmigo.

Te tomó un tiempo notar mi fastidio, que iba en constante aumento. Me enfrentaste, entre irritado y preocupado, y no pude evitar decírtelo todo en ese instante, conciente de lo inútil de la declaración. Tu rostro reflejaba sorpresa, tus labios se quedaron abiertos en asombro así como tus ojos; y decidí huir antes de oír las disculpas que tanto temía. Me volteé y di unos pasos, pero sentí tu mano cerrándose alrededor de mi brazo. Me jalaste, dejando mi rostro a pocos centímetros del tuyo, y unos segundos después tus labios presionaban sobre los míos, nuestros brazos recorriéndonos mientras me susurrabas en la boca lo mucho que habías esperado esas palabras. Fuimos finalmente uno esa noche, felices, extasiados, juntos.

No tardó en saberse en el Santuario. Estabas tan feliz, que te era imposible contenerte para besarme o abrazarme en público. No paso mucho tiempo para que me llegaran advertencias, todos conocían demasiado bien tu estilo de vida como para no preocuparse. Pero yo las ignoré¿Cómo podían saber ellos lo mucho que habías cambiado por mí? Con todo, la noticia de la falsa Athena y los santos de bronce traidores pronto ocuparon las preocupaciones de todos. Cuando la situación lo permitía, pasábamos algunas horas juntos, pero eso se fue volviendo cada vez menos frecuente, hasta la noche previa la última batalla. Estabas perturbado, hacía unos días habías presenciado la muerte del caballero Albiore. Habíamos hablado mucho sobre la situación, pero nunca te vi tan consternado como aquella vez, tan intranquilo por si lo que hacíamos estaba bien. Te preocupabas tanto a veces… te abracé, susurrándote palabras tranquilizadoras mientras hundías tu rostro en mi pecho. Respiré el olor de tus cabellos, mientras tu cosmo cálido se transportaba a través de mi cuerpo. Te impulsaste en mis hombros y embestiste contra mis labios, toda tu pasión destilando como calor de tu cuerpo, e ingresando lentamente al mío, contagiándome. Sería nuestra última noche juntos, pues horas después estaba muerto.

No podría describirte la muerte. ¿Nunca has tenido de esas noches, donde cierras los ojos y al abrirlos, ya es hora de despertar? Se sintió de esa forma. Shion nos explicó bien la situación, y nos comprometimos a cumplir nuestra misión, sin dar explicaciones a los caballeros dorados restantes en el Santuario. Por eso fue que al sentir tu cosmo en shock y confuso, tu desesperada sorpresa brillando claramente, no te envié ninguna clase de respuesta. Tarde o temprano nos encontraríamos, y por eso tuve que dejarte en duda, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba hacerme notar por ti, y volver a tus brazos.

Y ahora, estoy frente a ti. Tus manos se cierran fuertemente alrededor de mi cuello, levantándome varios centímetros del suelo. Mientras me estiro, tratando de conseguir que un poco de aire llegue a mis pulmones, veo lágrimas en tus ojos, y me duele. Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Milo. Debes saber que jamás quise lastimarte. ¿Lo sabes, no¿Sabes porque hicimos esto, no es así? La batalla final se acerca, y es muy probable que no salgamos vivos de esta. No quiero morir sin que me perdones.

Por favor…


End file.
